Scrapheap
Scrapheap é a única localização na [[Demonstração do Fallout|demo do Fallout]]. Background A pequena cidade se encontra em algum lugar na Nova Califórnia ou em alguma região próxima ao estado (seus habitantes mencionam Junktown e Necropolis). As muralhas de Scrapheap são feitas de carros destruídos, assim como as de Junktown. De acordo com o nome da cidade, você pode achar muita sucata por aqui. A única razão da cidade ainda estar de pé é o gerador de força movido a base de excremento de Brahmin. Em 2161 a cidade havia sido dominada por uma gangue chamada os Crypts, estes que assumiram o controle do único gerador da cidade e assumiram o controle da comunidade. O líder dos Crypts era um homem chamado Rayze. A gangue rival, os Fools, era liderada por uma mulher chamada Baka. Ela se autoproclamava "Rainha" da gangue. Não se sabe ao certo o que iria acontecer na cidade. É impossível encontra-la nos mapas de Fallout (de 2161 a 2173) ou em Fallout 2 (de 2241 a 2254). Habitantes Itens notáveis *Um cooler contêm um stimpak e alguns iguana-on-a-stick na construção pertencente aos Crypts. *Uma geladeira que precisa ser arrombada contêm: **CZ-53 personal minigun **5mm AP x30 **Stimpak **10mm AP x10 **Leather armor *Duas caixas de 10mm AP x24 se encontram dentro do barraco de Phil. Frases *''"There is only one thing that separates Scrapheap from the wasteland: the stench of brahmin dung. But without that dung, there would be no power generator."'' – Baka *''Scrapheap is the armpit of the desert. No better place to raise children, in my opinion. This place makes Junktown look like a living city of the ancients.'' - Rock *''After the War, only the Foolish remain. If I was brave enough, I would have taken my own life years ago. Instead, I pander to whatever gods of chance are left.'' - Baka Aparições Scrapheap aparece apenas na demonstração do Fallout. Ela usa uma versão antiga versão do mapa de Junktown de antes do lançamento do jogo completo (JUNKDEMO.MAP), mesmo sendo habitada por uma grupo diferente de personagens. Com exceção de Phil e seu cão, todos habitantes aparecem apenas na demo. Ambos os personagens podem ser encontrados na versão completa de lançamento de Junktown. A aparência de Phil fora alterada, e o cão se tornara Dogmeat. Alguns acreditam que os Crypts e os Fools eram protótipos das facções presentes na versão completa de Junktown, e com um aceno à a presença de Gizmo. Entretanto, Junktown é mencionada em Scrapheap, levando a crer que Scraphead que é apenas uma localização separada. Essa deve ser uma das razões porque Scrapheap é considerada uma localizão semi-canônica, localizada em algum lugar a leste da Nova Califórnia, relativamente próxima de Junktown, Necropolis e do Vault 13.Se fosse localizada ao norte do Vault 13, a cidade desapareceu antes de Fallout 2 começar em 2241.. Bastidores A fonte de energia pode ser uma referência a Batertown do filme de 1985 Mad Max: Além da Cúpula do Trovão. Referências en:Scrapheap ru:Свалка (Fallout demo) de:Scrapheap Categoria:Cidades Categoria:Localidads da demo do Fallout